


Becoming Priestly

by SlipOfAScribe



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipOfAScribe/pseuds/SlipOfAScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boaz hadn’t always gone by “Priestly”, he hadn’t always had an ever-changing Mohawk and oddly precise beard, and he hadn’t always been so outgoing.  Once upon a time, Boaz Priestly had been an awkward, slightly geeky, quiet teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Priestly

**Author's Note:**

> Language due to Priestly's t-shirts, so be warned. Mention of sex.

Boaz hadn’t always gone by “Priestly”, he hadn’t always had an ever-changing Mohawk and oddly precise beard, and he hadn’t always been so outgoing. Once upon a time, Boaz Priestly had been an awkward, slightly geeky, quiet teenager.

The first time he’d put Hot Head’s electric blue hair colour into a spiked up hair-do was his senior year of high school. It was a week into the year, he wasn’t known for anything in the large population of students, and he wasn’t known for much at home. The looks he got, the pointing and whispering, sparked something inside of him. It was much easier to be noticed than you’d think. By the third week he was wearing Doc Martens, cut off black cargo pants, rock band t-shirts, and discovered a few brands of hair colouring that worked well and allowed him to change colour every day depending on his outfit.

The first girl he’d ever slept with was also during his senior year of high school. She was one of the popular kids, but lower on their food chain. Boaz had seen her around, but she’d never noticed him. Not until the day he’d worn a blue t-shirt that read “Orgasm Donor” on the front, and “Inquire for Your Free Sample” on the back. That had landed him detention and she’d happen to be there helping troubled students with homework. She had surprised him by asking what sort of sample she could get, and later that night, they’d both found out in the back of his beaten up pickup truck.

The first time Boaz had gotten a piercing he’d had it done in both of his earlobes. His father hadn’t liked that, but he had been between high school and college so felt his parents didn’t have much say at this point. He was eighteen and had full adult rights, well, aside from drinking. The next piercing was his nose. He’d done that the second week of college with his roommate, who happened to enjoy the life of an ‘outcast’. The other two, one in his lip and one in the right cartilage were quick to follow. He and his roommate caused all sorts of problems together, rebelling against the man and discovering music that was slightly before their time.

The first tattoo Boaz got was when he’d dropped out of school and driven across the country to Santa Cruz. He spent a good portion of his savings on the swirling, symmetrical lines across his neck and spent the next week living out of his car. Boaz had applied to a multitude of jobs, but wasn’t getting anywhere. When he came across the sandwich shop with a sign reading, “Normal people need NOT apply”, he took his chance. Boaz walked in, saw a guy behind the counter older than himself and a cute blonde wrapping a sandwich up. He strolled up to the counter, leaned on it, and smiled at the girl then the guy. “So uh, when can I start manning your grill?” He figured they wouldn’t mind his ‘surf naked shirt’ or the heavy eyeliner that was slightly smeared from time spent sleeping in the back of a truck.

The first time he’d seen Tish, Boaz was no longer Boaz. He was Priestly, smartass, grill cook, rebel, with the manners of a gentleman and the curiosity of a young boy. She’d glanced him over but not much more than that. It was fine, though, because she was hired on the spot after the obligatory questioning routine and he could get to know her better through work.

The first time he stood in front of the mirror looking for Boaz again, he was doing it for Tish. He took the clippers and buzzed his hair down to a neat-cropped look. He shaved the beard away. He put on a pair of pressed khakis and a blue button up that felt too tight about his neck. He was that awkward, slightly geeky teenager again.

The second time Boaz put colour in his hair, he did it because it’s who he was now. The second time Boaz put in his piercings, he did it because Tish didn’t want him to change. The second time he started to don his t-shirts again, he’d put on a new one Tish had bought him which read in fancy lettering ‘fucking classy’. The next tattoo he got because he was inspired to add something to the canvas that was his skin. The next time that he slept with a girl it was because he was in head-over-heels love.


End file.
